That Award Moment When
by thecakemasterofpanem
Summary: Thanksgiving is ruined, your elf friend's a performer, your mom is everyone's mom, you're related to a bunch of strangers, etc. series of oneshots. requests? give me some.
1. Pumpkin Pie

The entire team has been sitting at the dining room table on Enzo's ship for nearly an hour, as Karen, Luger, and Rico had prepared them a massive Thanksgiving feast and then cleared the table as everyone talked. When new plates were brought out for dessert, followed by a beautiful pie made by Karen, the Elf Prince's eyes got wide.

Leon had noticed and said with a smirk, "What's the matter Trellis? Never seen a pie before?"

Everyone looked at Trellis.

The elf sneered and replied, "As a matter of fact, I have not."

Emily couldn't believe it. "Seriously? How come?"

He turned to her and glanced around the table, an expected glare crossing his face. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a particularily nice family. Therefore, the staff isn't friendly either. Unlike some of you," and he looked specifically at Enzo, "I wan't allowed to sit on my ass all day and eat." Navin covered his mouth to try and stifle laughter. Trellis continued, "So you see, my _lovely_ father would not allow me to eat anything that was considered "unecessary". Does that answer your question, fox man?"

Leon said nothing.

Karen shot Trellis a look and said, "That wasn't very nice!"

He replied, "I'm not a nice person."

She hesitated. "Well, do you want pie or not?"

"No."

Emily told him, "It's just one piece of pie."

He answered her, "You forget that if I happen to like it, I will take it and kill you if you try to take it from me or don't get me more. So unless you want to be murdered in your sleep, I suggest you respect my descisions."

"Trellis!" Karen said, motherly instincts kicking in.

He said lowly, "You're not my mother."

"Well didn't your mother ever tell you to be polite?!"

"My mother is dead. I don't remember her well enough to know what she said to me."

"...Oh."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go burn off everything I took in." Then he got up and walked out.

The group fell silent. After a few moments, Leon muttered, "It was just a joke..."


	2. Radioactive

_"I feel it in my bones_

_enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, _

_to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age,_

_to the new age_

_Whoa oh woah oh oh_

_Whoa oh woah oh I'm_

_Radioactive_

_Radio-"_

"What?" asked Emily, as she and Navin looked confused at their strange elf companion, who at the moment was chuckling in a creepy manner.

Navin and Emily were singing their favorite song, mostly because Navin said that Emily wasn't fun anymore. About half-way through the song, Trellis found them singing, quite startled by the sound of the familiar tune, and decided to go check it out. And what he found pleased him.

"What's so funny?" Navin asked the older boy.

Trellis replied, "You're such ammatures!"

Emily snickered. "What? Like you could sing it any better?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be."

He stared at her while an evil grin spread across his pale face, giving Navin a few shivers down his spine.

The Elf Prince started singing the background music, and it was in tune. Emily was getting kind of scared. When he got to the start of the lyrics, he lurched forward, making the two children react by falling on their behinds.

_"I'm waking up_

_to ash and dust..."_

His body moved gracelfully but also with emphasis as he continued, circling the brother and sister.

_"I wipe my brow_

_and I sweat in my rust_

_I'm breathing in_

_the chemicals..."_

He kneeled next to Emily's ear and breathed in heavily, then exhaled, which deeply disturbed her. Then he got up and twirled around, walking lightly over the floor and then laying down, his feet under his ears and rose slowly.

_"I'm breaking in,_

_shaping up,_

_and checking out on the prison bus..."_

He got in their faces once again as he continued,

_"This is it_

_the apocolypse._

_Woah_

_I'm wakin up"_

Like an explosion, he jumped up with lots of force as a flare of stone energy flew out in all directions.

_"I feel it in my bones_

_enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, _

_to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age,_

_to the new age..."_

He did a front flip and a back flip, energy repeatedly bursting from his stone in a blue flashes while he kept singing,

_"Woah oh woah oh oh_

_Woah oh woah oh I'm_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive!"_

His feet glided across the floor in an unexplainable moon-walk.

"Woah oh woah oh oh

Woah oh woah oh I'm

Radioactive -"

The elf spun around and flew forward with his hands out, aiming towards Emily.

"Radioactive."

A final explosion of energy eminated from his body as he landed in pushup formation over Emily's lap, his face an inch from hers. The two children could only stare at the older boy with open mouths. Trellis smirked and shoved himself back into a standing position while folding his arms.

After a moment of stunned silence, Navin asked, "Where did you learn that?!"

All that the elf said in reply was, "It's a secret," and then he walked off.

The siblings just sat there for another few moments, until Navin finally told Emily, "I thought he was going to rape you."

"NAVIN!"


	3. Not the Mama

Karen does laundry every Sunday and nobody really seems to notice unless she's in the way, like that time when the wyverns attacked. Anyhow, today was laundry day and the mother was running all over the main tower of Cielis, asking each member of the team if they had any clothes that need to be washed, and if so, put them in the basket she was carrying.

When she got to the room that housed the two elves, she knocked hesitantly, hoping that the young one wasn't there and it would just be Luger, since Luger was actually a reasonable person. Her hopes were lifted when the elf who answered the door was indeed Luger, but they quickly dropped when she noticed a large lump hiding under the blankets of a bunk.

_"No matter,"_ she thought, then smiled at the older elf as he greeted her. "Do you have any laundry I can take care of?" she asked.

"Yes. There is a small pile in the corner over there," said Luger, pointing to a little heap of clothes. The old man approached the lump on the bed and shook it. "Trellis?"

"Whaaaaaat?" came an irritated groan from the lump.

"Do you have any laundry for Emily's mother?"

"...No."

After Karen had put the pile in the basket, she asked the lump, "What about your armor?"

There was no reply.

Luger, assuming his little brother had fallen asleep again, shook the lump once more, only to be greeted by a pale arm swatting away the old elf's hands. He gazed apologetically at Karen and said, "We would be greatful for you to clean it, but it is quite difficult a task. He does not have anything to wear except that armor and the clothes underneath it."

She answered, "Does Cielis have some sort of market? I'm sure I could get him some."

The lump laughed.

"I think it best if all of us take a trip. This journey knows no ends to wearing us out," commented Luger.

Karen replied, "That sounds like a great idea. I'm going to go start the laundry and round everyone up."

"It sounds like a plan. Thank you."

"No problem," said the mother, and then she exited the room to head for a suitable place to wash clothes.

* * *

"Aaaw, we have to go clothes shopping?" groaned Emily, who has obviously picked up this habit from the elf prince.

Her mother hadn't exactly expected her daughter to complain, but tried to ignore the remark and explain just why. "I thought it would be something normal to do for a change. And anyway, you've been wearing that same outfit for more than two months!"

"So? It's still good!" said Emily, who didn't really care that she had a lot of holes in her shirt and missing buckles on her shoes.

But Karen would not have it. "I've talked to everyone else on this team of yours and they agree that we should go. What startles me the most is that _Navin_ has been changing his outfit more than you! And that's usually been unheard of!"

"Ugh! Fine," complained Emily.

Her mom looked disappointed at her and commented, "I think you've been spending too much time with Prince Trellis."

Emily stopped grumbling and the bridge of her nose turned pink. "Yeah, that's actually a really good point. Let's go."

* * *

Shortly after finding the marketplace, the team members went off in their own directions. Enzo and Rico found a stand with pet toys on it, Vigo and Leon searched through shelves of books, and Miskit and Luger explored the food stands.

The old elf smiled although his little brother was glaring at him for forcing him into going clothes shopping with Karen, Navin, and Emily.

In Trellis' black, gaping chasm of a mind, thoughts about shoving Luger off a cliff and blowing up everyone else in this stupid city were rolling around. All he could do was give the stare of death to the street and pretend he still had his armor, since it was gone at a professional's down the block for cleaning.

It was a tough deal, since the manager was uneasy about having elves do business with him, but eventually, the vendor gave in on account of payment; there aren't a lot of customers going through Cielis.

Moments later, the group of four halted in front of a shop entitled "Nori's Tailoring Co."

Both stonekeepers groaned and sagged their arms at the same time. Then they looked at each other, startled, and changed position so they weren't doing the same thing. Karen noticed and said to Emily, "Now what did I tell you?"

"Mom!" Emily's face turned red and she pulled her torn hood over her face.

Ignoring the human woman's remark completely, Trellis groaned internally as he entered the shop behind his agrivating team members. He rolled his eyes when Karen told the tailor that all of them needed to be fitted for formal attire.

As the tailor walked away, Emily asked her mom, "Why formal?"

"If we happen to win this war, I suspect there will probably by a big celebration afterwards. And as the most important person on our side, everyone will expect you to be professional."

"But they take me just as seriously when I'm in _these_ clothes!"

"Those clothes aren't suitable for a party! And I'm your mother so don't argue with me about it! You know better than to act like Trellis!"

Trellis winced in offense, which melted into surprise as Karen turned on _him_ and started to lecture. "And you! Stop being a bad influence on my daughter! If you don't get you're act together in time for the extent of this war, all of us are as good as dead! You're going to have to straighten up to be considered a decent king!"

The Elf Prince didn't say anything; he was too astounded.

In the back, the tailor was smiling silently to herself.

Everyone in the room was facing Trellis. He blushed deeply and shrunk a little, his eyes darting back and forth to the faces of the other cutomers. "Mom!" he harshly shouted under his breath.

Navin and Emily burst out laughing, causing the other people in the tiny shop to smirk and go back to what they were previously doing. The tailor chuckled as she approached the small group and started taking measurements of Emily's waist and limbs, but Emily didn't notice because she was too busy laughing.

"Did you just call my mom _your_ mom?"

Karen folded her arms and smirked. She answered for the young elf. "I believe he did."

Trellis growled and tugged on his snow-white hair, something he often did when he was in a rage and didn't know what to do about it. Without any thought, he stormed out of the small business, down the street, and into the forest, ignoring the cuious stares of his team and the pleas of his brother.

Back in the shop, the tailor came up to Karen with a sparkling dress and said, "Will this be good?"

Karen replied, "Excellent. But one of my kids has run off so I'm afraid I'll only be getting two outfits today."

Navin and Emily giggled.


	4. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

**Author's Note: so lets say its book 5 and trellis is just like "YEAH I CAN FIX MY PAST!" so he just jumps in the Void but he ends up finding something completely the opposite of what he was expecting (as if he was expecting anything in the first place) **

* * *

Trellis woke up on the cold floor of a bedroom and brought his hand to his forehead, which felt as if it were going to explode. He had no idea what time it was, or where Emily and the others had gone. Light was pouring in through the wooden shutters on an arched window to his right, the sun beams making lines on the elf's face. As he looked around, something about the room stirred his memories and he realized that he was in a castle.

His father's castle.

But that couldn't be right! Emily and Vigo wouldn't have surrendered to his father's forces without a fight... unless... they were dead? No, that's not it. That's impossible. So why was he in this room? Without any shackles or collars? He heaved himself off the floor and moved carefully to the door on his left. The handle turned easily and the door opened without a sign of resistance. It didn't seem like his dad was in control of the place; no guards in the hallways, no threatening decor, not even locked doors.

Before going into the corridor, Trellis looked down at himself and discovered that his armor was missing and was replaced with loose-fitting gray fabric, a shirt and pants. His arm was bandaged. Again, nothing was making sense.

The elf cautiously entered into the hallway and closed the door as quietly as he could behind him, just in case there were guards in the rooms or anyone else who would immediately report him to his father. But nothing happened. The eerie silence continued.

That is, until Trellis turned around and spotted an elf child at his feet. Don't worry though, because there was no scream. Only a muffled _ka-thump_ as the Elf Prince's body connected with the tiles. And then labored breathing.

The elf child was an odd sight to behold. It had straight red hair and huge eyes that stared so innocently it was threatening. After momentarily gazing at the stranger, the child said, "Daddy?"

Trellis shook his head.

Then another elf child emerged from a doorway that had white hair but tan skin and human eyes. He was carrying a plush dragon. He stared at Trellis just as strangely as the other one and asked, "Whewe's his beawd?"

Beard?

A woman's voice echoed from the end of the corridor. "Alex? Virgil? What are you two doing?" She rounded the corner, causing her midnight-blue skirts and long auburn hair to fan out. She was a human.

The two little elf/human boys turned when they heard her voice and one of them said, "Something's wrong with daddy."

At this, the woman expressed confusion and proceeded to approach the situation. When she saw Trellis, she stopped abruptly and covered her face with one hand. He picked up the faint sound of her muttering, "How perfectly wonderful." Then she shood the children into the room they had come out of and closed the door.

Trellis was certain he was probably going to get chewed out. He was right.

"What were you thinking?! Coming here?! Of all the things you wanted to know you decided to look up your future instead of your past! You're supposed to know the past _first!_ I thought you would know that Trellis!"

Future? This is _his_ future?

"Emily?" the elf asked quietly, afraid to make her even more furious.

"UGH! Who else?!"

Wow. He lost all of his thoughts and words. It had never occured to him before what she might look like years after saving Alledia. For sure, she was much finer than her mom.

Emily's irritated glare made him return. He explained, "I didn't purposely come here. It's just sort of where I landed. When I woke up I thought we were all captives and my father used me as a test bunny for something so that's why I wasn't in chains like the rest of you. But I still remembered everything - which is surprising once you think about it."

"No! This is the future and you were supposed to go to the past so now I have to go find you so you can go to where you're supposed to!"

"Find me?"

"The _other_ you! If our kids weren't in the other room I'd be yelling obscenities right now!"

"_Our?_"

"Oh, grow up! Now stay here while I go get you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't even start that."

He watched her disappear down the hallway, still sitting in the middle of the floor.

From the other room, Virgil's little voice said, "Daddy, youwe in twouble."

Trellis smirked. "I know."


End file.
